Are You Afraid?
by Skullkay25
Summary: Just another day, until suddenly, Man in moon chooses a new guardian! The problem is, Jack has no idea who she is, but everyone else seems to. Who is Raven Fear? Why, the spirit of Halloween of course! They don't know why she was chosen to be a guardian, but they're going to find out! But what about Jack? Will he fall for the Queen of Mean? Rated T because I'm paranoid. JackXOc!
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty guys. This is my next fan fiction. I know I didn't give much warning, but this just kinda came to me, so I decided to see where it goes. I hope you all like it! Enjoy!**

I am the spirit of Halloween. I'm the shadows that move across your room. I'm the noises that keep you up at night. I'm the dark side of the moon; a mystery to the world. I'm everyone's worst fear, yet no one believes in me. The only ones who see me are other spirits. Some of them say I'm scary, some say I'm crazy, and others think I'm a walking disaster. They're all right. I am NOT a nice girl. I can look into your soul and see your deepest fears. I am darkness. I am trouble. I am…Raven Fear.

000

I sat up in a tree and watched the kids walk home from school. Two boys who couldn't be any older than ten or eleven walked by, talking excitedly.

"I can't wait for Halloween!" The tall boy with dirty blonde hair exclaimed.

"Me either!" said the short chubby boy next to him. "I'm going to be a vampire!"

I scoffed. That boy was much too fat and tan to ever be a proper vampire. The world itself really didn't know anything about proper vampires. Especially the ones who think it's appropriate for vampires to sparkle. The two boys parted ways and I decided to follow the chubby boy. I stared into the boys eyes and read his fears. He was afraid of the dark…and large spiders. I smiled to myself.

_Perfect._

I stretched my hand out, palm face-up, and summoned my powers. A large, furry spider with glowing red eyes formed in my hand.

"So adorable." I crooned. "Go get him, boy."

I set the large creature down and it crawled out directly in front of the hefty boy. He gasped as the spider snapped its pinchers menacingly. The look on the boy's face was priceless. The large boy screamed, backing away, but the monster arachnid pursued him. The boy turned and waddled away as fast as he could. I didn't understand how people could be afraid of the silliest things. I wasn't afraid of anything. It's not that I was braver or tougher than others, just that there was nothing I found all that scary. I spent the rest of my day, reading people's fears and scaring the crap out of kids. Around midnight, I got bored and headed back home to the birthplace of Halloween…Ireland.

000

I had seen the northern lights while I was flying. North was calling the Guardians together for a surprise meeting.

"What's going on, North?" I asked as I flew through an open window and into the Globe room. North wasn't there, in fact, no one was. I was the first to arrive. I perched myself on top of the globe and waited. After a couple minutes a big whole formed in the middle of the floor and Bunny popped out.

"This bettah be bloody importan', North." Bunny complained, looking around.

"He's not here, yet." I called out.

Bunny jumped, spinning around and pointing his boomerangs at me. Once he realized who it was, he lowered his weapons.

"Did I scare you, Cottontail?" I teased.

Bunny rolled his eyes. "Where the bloody hell is North? 'M very busy."

"Busy?" I scoffed. "It's October!"

"Rack off, ya bloody freezah burn." Bunny warned.

"Now, boys. No arguing." Tooth chirped, flying through the window with Sandy following behind.

Tooth fluttered over to me smiling, brightly. "Hi Jack!"

I returned the smile. "Hello, Tooth…, Sandy."

Sandy grinned at me, then started flashing pictures at Bunny. Just then, the doors burst open and North stomped into the room.

"Ah! My fellow Guardians! Glad you could all make it!"

"What do ya need, North? 'M busy." Bunny informed him.

"Bunny…" North chuckled. "Is October."

"That's what I said!" I laughed, floating down to the others.

"I'm busy with other stuff…" Bunny insisted.

North and Bunny then started to argue and I tuned them out. Tooth was talking to her fairies and Sandy was waving his arms and pointing up at the sky. I looked up at the sky and noticed the moon, shining bright.

"Guys!" I shouted.

Everyone looked at me and I pointed up to the moon.

"Manny!" North bellowed. "It's been while! What is it, old friend?"

The moonlight hit the center of the room, coaxing the crystal of Guardians out of the ground.

Bunny's eyes grew wide. "Oh, no. No' again!"

My jaw dropped. Manny had chosen another Guardian. We all waited for the picture to come into focus, but when it did, I was confused. The crystal showed a girl I'd never seen before. She was around my age and was very beautiful… in a terrifying sort of way. I turned to see my family with their mouths agape.

"Who is she?" I asked.

"Her?!" Bunny shouted. "You gotta be kiddin me!"

"Who is she?" I asked again.

North sighed, rubbing his temple. "Her name… is Raven Fear."

"Who?" I repeated.

"Raven Fear." Tooth sighed. "Spirit of Halloween."

A spirit of Halloween? Why had they never mentioned her?

"Why haven't I met her?" I asked.

Bunny chuckled, darkly. "You should count yourself lucky."

I frowned. "Why?"

"She's rude." Tooth spat.

I'd never heard Tooth talk bad about anyone, but Pitch.

"She's… bit scary." North admitted.

"She's a freakin lunatic!" Bunny exclaimed.

Sandy nodded in agreement, then flashed pictures at Bunny.

"I'm no' sure wha' Manny's thinkin either." Bunny grumbled.

Raven Fear? Why did everyone hate her? I made the decision right there, not to judge her until I met her myself.

"Well, I'm no' gonna ge' her." Bunny said.

"I'll get her." I volunteered.

My family gave me a look like I'd grown a second head.

"No, really. I'll go get her." I said, crossing my heart.

North hesitated, then pulled a snow globe out of his coat and handed it to me.

"She lives in Ireland, in underground tunnels called The Hollow Caves." North told me.

I was ready to leave, when North grabbed my shoulder.

"Be careful, Jack. She is dangerous. She's very tricky."

I rolled my eyes. "How bad can she be?"

**Ta da! Well, I hope you guys enjoyed it. The next chapter will be up very soon. Love you all!**

**-Skullkay25**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup, my little frostlings? Here is chapter 2! I like to make my OC's a lot like me, so Raven has a lot of me in her. Hope you guys continue to read! Here's the chapter!**

I opened up the trap door in the earth that led to my caves and jumped down. I landed in a crouch, then stood, brushing myself off.

"Cave, sweet, cave." I muttered.

My black cat, nightmare, came to greet me as I walked into the room.

"Hi, baby." I murmured.

I scratched her behind the ears and she purred, loudly. The tunnels were silent, except for the faint pitter patter of rats, scampering around my caves. I took the lollipop I had out of my pocket, tore off the wrapper and shoved it into my mouth.

_Yum, cherry._

I sat down on my sofa, bored. I'd been doing this same routine for three hundred years.

_There has to be more to this. There has to be more to life._

Suddenly, everything started to shake.

_Who the hell is opening a portal in MY caves?!_

000

The portal dumped me somewhere dark. The walls and floors were stone and the room was lit with dozens of candelabras. Spider webs decorated the entire place and in the center of the room was a bright red velvet sofa and a black coffee table, on which rested a vase of black and red roses.

"Hello?" I called out.

What I wasn't expecting was a loud meow in response. I spun around to find a gorgeous, sleek black cat with blood-red eyes.

"Well, hello." I chuckled.

The cat glared at me, like it wanted me gone.

I knelt down and reached a hand out toward the small black creature.

"Hey there, pretty kitty." I murmured.

The cat hissed, angrily, lunging forward and sinking its fangs into my wrist.

"Ow!" I cried, yanking my hand back.

The bite drew blood and lots of it.

"Stupid cat." I muttered, wiping the blood on my hoodie.

The cat hissed in response. I turned away from it and continued to look around the room. There were several door-shaped openings on the far wall, no doubt tunnels leading to other rooms. The cat ran out in front of me, hissing and swatting its paw at me.

"Get out of the way, you jerk." I spat.

The cat seemed to grow right before my eyes. It went from being a small kitty cat to a giant panther.

"Holy…"

The giant animal growled at me, licking its lips and stalking forward.

"N-nice kitty…" I said backing away slowly and taking the snow globe out of my hoodie pocket.

"North Pole!"

000

"North Pole!" He shouted.

He threw the snow globe and the portal opened, sucking him in. I shifted back into my human form, smiling to myself. Maybe it was time to visit the North Pole.

000

"A…cat?" North questioned.

I sighed. "A demon cat! It freaking bit me, then it grew to the size of a bear!"

"The cat…grew?" Tooth asked, slowly.

"Yes! It almost killed me!" I shouted.

What part of this were they not understanding?

"Mate, I think ya losin it." Bunny chuckled.

I scowled. "I'm NOT crazy!"

"Jack, we don't think you're- Is that a bat?" Tooth interrupted herself.

We all followed her gaze to the open window. Hanging upside-down by the window ledge was a small black bat.

"Wha' the heck is a ba' doin all the way in the North Pole?" Bunny asked.

The bat dropped and flapped its wings as it made its way toward the ground. Right before it landed, it transformed into a girl. She had wavy jet black hair and eyes as bright red as her lips. She wore a tight black corset, laced with red ribbon and a short black skirt with red lace on the bottom. Black lace fingerless gloves came all the way up to her elbows and bone-white legs peeked out of fishnet stockings.

"My, it has been a long time hasn't it, Guardians?" She smirked.

Her voice was strong, yet still soft as velvet. She stalked forward, her thick, knee-high black boots slapping against the floor.

"Who are you?" I asked.

_Seriously? Who do you think she is you idiot?_

She grinned, evilly. "You mean you don't recognize me?"

"We've never met." I told her.

She clucked her tongue and waved a disapproving finger at me. "Oh, but we have. Don't you remember you're pretty kitty?"

My jaw dropped. "Y-you were…the demon cat?!"

"You're pretty slow for a Guardian." She laughed.

I was pissed.

"You tried to kill me!" I shouted.

"But I didn't." She winked.

My hands balled into fists. "You crazy bitch."

"Jack!" Tooth scolded.

Her smile faltered, but only for a fraction of a second. "And don't you ever forget it. I can be your worst nightmare."

"Wow." I scoffed. "A Pitch wannabe. You see something new every day."

One of the Guardians gasped. Her smile vanished. She glared at me furiously, her blood-colored eyes cutting into me like daggers. She stomped toward me, my confidence draining with every step she took. If looks could kill, this one would have made me explode on the spot. She thrust out a hand with sharp black nails and grabbed me by my hoodie.

"Listen very closely. You do NOT want to make an enemy out of me. I can and will beat the living shit out of you. You may be Jack Frost, but I am the true queen of fear. Say anything like that to me again, and I will take great pleasure in ripping your heart out of your chest."

With that, she shoved me to the ground. I couldn't say anything. I'd never been threatened like that before. Now I understood what the others were talking about. I did NOT like Raven Fear.

**Soooo…. What did you think? Please leave a review! I love you guys so much! Thank you!**

**-Queen of Fear, Skullkay25**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So I'm really hitting a writer's block with my frozen shadows story, but there are so many people reading, I can't just not finish it. I'm going to do my best guys. Anyway, back to this story! I love you! Enjoy the third chapter!**

Raven turned away from me to glare at North.

"Why did you send this pathetic waste of space to find me?" She demanded. "What do you want?"

North looked over at the rest of us, then back at her.

"Man in Moon… he has chosen you to be a Guardian." North said quietly.

The wicked glare she'd put on, fell. She looked genuinely confused. "W-what?" She stuttered.

"Just a little while ago… he chose you." Tooth said uncertainly.

Bunny rolled his eyes. "Ain't no way in hell is she a Guardian. She's nuts! She jus' threa'ened to rip 'is heart ou'!"

I was still on the floor. I quickly got up and brushed myself off.

"She's more willin to kill kids then help 'em." Bunny spat.

Raven shot daggers at Bunny. "That's sick. I would never kill anyone."

I rolled my eyes. "Uh, hello? Remember me? The one you just threatened to kill?"

She completely ignored me, still focused on Bunny. "Look I don't want to be a Guardian anyway, so thanks, but not ever."

"Good!" Bunny yelled. "You're nothing bu' a bloody mistake anyway!"

I winced at that. Raven smiled like it didn't hurt her, but it was fake. It was a smile I knew well; a bitter smile to hide the hurt.

"That's something we can agree on." She muttered.

I was sure, only I had heard that. Did she believe him? Did she truly believe she was just a mistake? Wait, why the hell did I care? She tried to kill me. She stared at Bunny a moment, eyes glimmering with hate, then turned and jumped, turning back into a bat and flying back out the window.

"Good ri'ance." Bunny grumbled.

"I do not understand…" North sighed. "Manny chose her."

"Face it, North, it was a bloody mistake. Why in Moon's name woul' he choose her?" Bunny reasoned.

"I agree with Bunny." Tooth said. "That girl's a ticking time bomb."

Sandy nodded, making signs above his head. I continued to stare out the open window.

"_That's something we can agree on."_

I should have hated her. She was beyond insane, but there had to be a reason she was like that. Despite what the others thought, I wasn't completely convinced she was evil.

"Does she have any believers?" I asked.

Bunny scoffed. "Yeah right. Course no'. It's a bloody good thing, too."

"_Wow. A Pitch wannabe. You see something new every day."_

I cringed. Had I really called her a Pitch wannabe? That was going too far, I mean so was trying to kill me, but two wrongs don't make a right.

"How long has she been a spirit?" I asked North.

"About three hundred years." He replied.

That got me. Three hundred years of being alone, just like me. I mean, I didn't go around threatening people, but maybe that was just her way of handling it. The more I thought about it, the more it made sense. The sarcasm, the bitter smile, the insults. She was just like I had been before I'd become a Guardian. Now, Man in Moon had chosen her. The others think she's trouble, but that's what they originally thought about me. Maybe this was what she needed. I had to talk to her. I had to convince her to become a Guardian.

000

I was sprawled out on my couch, staring at the stone ceiling.

"_Wow. A Pitch wannabe. You see something new every day."_

I winced. I suppose I deserved that, but it hurt more than I wanted to admit. I know I'm the spirit of Halloween, and my job is to scare kids, but I never really compared myself to Pitch. People call me crazy, but Pitch is completely out of his mind. He tried to overthrow the Guardians and bring the world back into the Dark Ages. At least I knew my place. So what if my favorite color was black? So I love horror films, big deal. And I just so happen to enjoy scaring the crap out of kids. The more I thought, the more I wondered if maybe I was like Pitch. I got off the couch and walked toward the mirror on the other side of the room. Blood-red eyes stared back at me. It was then that I noticed it. Under my left ear. I pulled back my hair to make sure it wasn't just a trick of the light…or…lack of light. It wasn't. under my ear, was a patch of gray. It was a sickly gray, the exact color of Pitch's skin. I gasped. I clamped my eyes shut, then opened them. It was still there. This had to be a dream. I pinched myself on the arm. It wasn't a dream. I backed away from the mirror.

_No, no, no…this can't be happening! What the hell is going on?_

This was NOT happening, but it was. I was becoming like Pitch.

**Kinda short, I know. Please don't hate me. Now that my Frozen Shadows story is done, im kind of hoping my fans will jump over to this story. Please? Lol. Well thanks for reading! Love ya!**

**-Skullkay25**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, it's me again. I'm so glad people are taking a liking to this new story. There is a slight chance I will bring my original total drama story back for those of you who might remember. I abandoned it because I just didn't like it. I may start over. Any who, here's the chapter.**

I stared at the mirror for a good half an hour. Finally, I let out a scream.

000

I didn't tell the other Guardians I was going back to see her. They would have just tried to stop me. I had to talk to her. I snagged a snow globe on my way out and headed out into the snow. I didn't want her to know I was coming, so I had the snow globe take me to the entrance of her Hollow Caves. I stepped through the portal. I had to admit, Ireland was beautiful. I spotted the trap door in the center of the field and pulled the handle. The door was heavier than I expected, made out of heavy wood with a metal handle in the shape of a spider. I was ready to jump in, but hesitated. What the hell was I doing? She clearly didn't want me there. She probably hated me. Why else would she have tried to kill me? I shook my head. Maybe she had been telling the truth before. Maybe she never really meant to kill me. Maybe that was her idea of fun. It was a twisted, disturbing sort of fun, but she was the spirit of Halloween. Without another thought, I jumped. I landed on my feet, silently. I had to be quiet. I didn't want her knowing I was there yet. Then again, maybe catching her off guard wasn't the best idea. I really didn't feel like getting mauled by a giant cat again. I slowly crept through the tunnel. I'd almost forgotten how dark it was. I could see the barely visible light at the end of the tunnel. Suddenly, there was a scream; a loud, blood-curdling scream. I ran toward it. I found myself in the main room. I looked around, searching for the source of the scream. I found my answer to the far right side of the room. She was on her knees, hunched over with her forehead pressed against the floor. I ran toward her and knelt down beside her.

"What happened?" I asked, panicked. "I heard you scream…"

"Go away." She spat, refusing to look up at me.

No. You need to listen." I told her.

Her head snapped up. "I said go away!" She screamed, pounding her fists on the ground.

"Well, this is an interesting development."

Both of us spun around to see where the voice had come from.

Standing before me was a woman I'd never seen before in my life and for the first time in a while, I found myself slightly afraid. The woman standing there looked to be in her late twenties, early thirties and was even paler than me. She wore a long black dress that dragged behind her. She had long straight blue-ish black hair that hung just past her hips and she was skinny; unhealthily skinny. It reminded me of a skeleton. The thing that really scared me though, was her eyes. They were completely black.

"So this is the infamous Jack Frost. I must say, I've heard a lot about you." She smiled, wickedly.

Who are you?" I asked, trying to sound firm.

She laughed. "Oh, my dear boy. I am old as time itself and as evil as they come. I am the mother of death. I am… Bloody Mary."

She turned her attention toward Raven. "And you… how nice to see you again, my dear."

"Get the hell out." Raven spat, shooting daggers.

The woman chuckled, bitterly. "Oh, little one. So…so naïve. You will see… one of these days. You will join me."

Before I could utter another word, she swept passed me and disappeared into the mirror. That's right. She walked right through the mirror.

I looked back at Raven. "Holy shit."

**I know, it's really short. I just wanted to put something up so you guys weren't waiting too long. Love you guys! Don't hate me!**


End file.
